Insulae
by Relisher
Summary: Cuatro casas, tres caprichos, dos islas, una excursión. Ahogarse en un mar de dudas es fácil para Hermione Granger. [Hermione G. x Draco M.] [Luna L. x Theodore N.]
1. Rutina

**Insulae**

 **N/A: Aquí nunca hubo una guerra, ¿vale? Es una especie de Au. Y sí, ya lo sé. ¿Qué hago aquí en vez de estar actualizando mis otras historias? Pues no lo sé yo tampoco. Es sólo que me ha llegado la creatividad.**

 **. . .**

 **Rutina.**

Curso escolar 1997-1998.

Lunes.

\- Herbología

\- Encantamientos

\- Historia de la magia

\- Runas Antiguas.

\- Un pequeño receso, perfecto para adelantar trabajos.

\- Historia de la magia

\- Pociones

\- Pociones

\- Pociones.

Era como si el universo conspirara para que el día fuera insoportable. Pocas personas sobrevivían a tres horas seguidas de pociones, y dos de historia de la magia. Pero, Hermione Granger pertenecía a esa minoría. Entre clases podría adelantar tareas, y pasearse por la biblioteca a sus anchas. Quizá incluso y le diera tiempo de jugar una partida de ajedrez con Ron. La castaña era una mujer de rutinas; le gustaba planificar y organizar todo su día, para saber con certeza lo productiva que podía ser. Era impoluta, nunca fallaba. Y con todo, sabía improvisar, ese no era su miedo. ¿Acaso tenía ella un miedo y por eso planificaba cada detalle? No, sólo gustaba de ser exacta.

De todas formas, todas sus precauciones se fueron al traste cuando un apesadumbrado Seamus Finnigan llegó presuroso a su lado.

— ¡Hermione! —Tomó aire. Se había puesto colorado por el esfuerzo. — Para ser tan bajita, caminas rápido.

La bruja no sabía si eso era un reclamo, un cumplido, o una falta de educación hacia su estatura, por lo que su rostro sólo mostraba una seria confusión.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Dumbledore quiere hacer un comunicado. Después de encantamientos, nos citó a todos los de séptimo en el gran comedor. ¿No es genial? Nos saltaremos seguro una clase de historia. — Y en efecto, en el rostro del muchacho se reflejaba una amplia sonrisa, que dejaba entrever sus dientes perfectamente blancos.

Hermione, decepcionada por la falta de clases, se limitó a levantar los hombros.

— Bueno, gracias por avisarme.

— No pasa nada. ¡Ah, por cierto! Si vez a alguien de séptimo, avísale.

— Eso haré.

Seamus se fue corriendo de nuevo. Seguro que sería una buena lechuza algún día. Hermione sonrió para sí cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. Acababa de desayunar, así que ahora se dirigía solemne, hacia los invernaderos. Harry y Ron se habrían quedado profundamente dormidos, así que supuso que la alcanzarían más tarde. Para evitar que sus tripas rugieran a media clase, les llevaba galletas y fruta envueltas en una servilleta. Esto también llegaba a ser una rutina; todos los domingos, ese par se quedaba despierto hasta tarde, y por consiguiente, los lunes se levantaban con cara de muertos frescos. No despertaban del todo hasta la hora de la comida.

Y así transcurrió su día, rutinario. Hasta que llegó al salón comedor, para escuchar las palabras del anciano director. Tomó asiento a un lado de Harry y de Seamus, quien parecía haber participado en un maratón.

— Señoritas, caballeros. Me alegra mucho tener a todos nuestros alumnos mayores reunidos aquí, al igual que a nuestros docentes. — Y en efecto, todos estaban ahí; desde Mcgonagall, hasta Hagrid. — El motivo de esta inesperada congregación, es simple: El profesor Binns tiene planeado hacer un proyecto de lo más interesante. Debido a que son los estudiantes de mayor edad, hemos acordado que son lo suficiente responsables, maduros y cuidadosos como para hacer una excursión tan ambiciosa como la que planeamos. — Algunos murmullos empezaron a llenar el ambiente, pero callaron de golpe cuando el decano prosiguió — Hay una Isla, en el océano pacífico, cerca de las islas Midway, donde reside la civilización de magos más antigua de la que tenemos registros. Nuestro querido profesor Binns tiene familiares ahí, que, amablemente, nos brindaran alojamiento y guía. Debido a que es una colosal distancia, no podemos aparecernos, y tampoco queremos usar trasladores. No, ustedes viajaran en barco, de manera que la experiencia sea más didáctica y recreativa. Este proyecto también va a compartir calificación en su materia de estudios muggles, así que van a sobrevivir sin la mayor cantidad de magia posible.

Justo entonces, una serie de exclamaciones, chillidos y risas se elevaron por el lugar.

— Van a aprender muchas cosas en este viaje, muchachos. Los viajes sirven para conocer las costumbres de los distintos pueblos, para amar más nuestro rincón natal, para despojarse de prejuicios; Viajar es una buena forma de aprender y de superar miedos. Espero también que se diviertan, sobretodo.

Fue ahora el turno de Minerva Mcgonagall, para dar indicaciones.

— Habrá dos barcos, uno para Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y otro para las casas restantes. — Murmullos y reproches no se hicieron esperar. Hermione pensó, "¿Por qué siempre es slytherin y Gryffindor? ¿No puede ser Ravenclaw con Gryffindor? ¿Hufflepuff y Slytherin? ¿No? — Asimismo, dos camerinos. De chicas y chicos. Van a tener que trapear la borda, preparar la comida, y demás quehaceres; Dumbledore ha logrado rescatar y reparar barcos caídos de antiguos piratas del siglo XVIII; Uno se llama Rebecca, en el que iremos la profesora Sprout y su servidora. En el otro barco, El Ranger, donde Madame Trelawney y el profesor Flitwick van a apoyarnos, viajará ravenclaw y hufflepuff. Pero primero. — Hizo levitar un montón de pergaminos, que se pararon enfrente de algún alumno. — Sus padres o tutor, deben darles el permiso.

Hermione salió del lugar claramente emocionada. Con todo, les habían dado permiso ese fin de semana para ir a casa, y hablar con sus padres para pedir la autorización.

La gryffindor sólo esperaba que su madre no le pusiera trabas.


	2. Pequeña pirata

**Pequeña pirata.**

 _Sábado_

\- Desayuno

\- Biblioteca

\- Biblioteca

\- Jugar Snap explosivo con Harry y Ron

\- Espacio perfecto para hincarle el diente a un bocadillo. .

\- Biblioteca

\- Adelantar deberes

Y luego de eso, les dejarían ir a Hogsmeade para posteriormente, aparecerse en sus respectivos hogares. Se preguntaba por qué no simplemente levantaban los hechizos que impedían tal acto dentro del castillo, pero en realidad, no era algo de vida o muerte. Suponía que de esta manera, los destinos de cada chico estarían mucho más controlados. No podía negarse que cierta Gryffindor se notaba nerviosa. Harry le preguntó de manera abrupta durante el desayuno la razón de su mirada preocupada, y ella había respondido con una evasiva.

Y es que, en el fondo, Hermione Granger estaba aterrada.

Y normal, porque sólo hay que ponerse en sus zapatos por un instante, para comprenderla. Eres hija única. Para papá siempre fuiste la niña de sus ojos, y el mayor tesoro de tu madre. Incluso podrías llegar a aceptar que eres un poco (Sólo un poco) mimada. Cuando pequeña, nunca tuviste que enfrentarte a ningún tipo de problema real, ya que tus padres lo hacían por ti. Sabes tú, y todo el mundo, que eres sumamente brillante, pero al parecer, esto no es una excusa válida para que tus progenitores se preocupen excesivamente por ti.

Nunca dejaron que fueras a campamentos, siempre desconfiaban de todo el mundo, argumentando que absolutamente todos tenían podrido el corazón, y querrían hacerte daño. Cuando recibiste esa carta que marcaría tu vida, apenas y lograste convencerlos de que te dejaran continuar tu vida como una bruja. Cedieron, porque, sería un gasto de potencial no hacerlo. Aun así, recuerdas con tristeza sus miradas desoladas, y sus sonrisas tristes de cuando fueron a dejarte en la estación.

No puedes quejarte de tus padres, porque son todo aquello que amas; son como esas tardes de tormenta, pero que pasas mientras te tomas un chocolate caliente, y te envuelves en una manta mientras ves una comedia barata en el televisor. Son como esos lugares de los que no quieres salir nunca. Son todo aquello que te brinda seguridad y calidez...y que definitivamente, no dejarían a su amado solecito ir a una isla en medio de la nada.

Y ella en verdad ansiaba ir. Durante la semana, se había leído el tomo entero que hablaba sobre esa civilización; además, había incordiado al profesor Binns hasta que este por fin contestó todas y cada una de sus preguntas. Se le antojaba sumamente cautivador el aprender sobre civilizaciones como esas. Era una oportunidad única el poder viajar hasta ahí, sobretodo en barco, como lo había propuesto el director. Cuando chica, se extasiaba leyendo cuentos y mitos de piratas y corsarios. Se entretenía jugando a las espadas con su padre, y solía cantar tonaditas alegres mientras trapeaba su cuarto, simulando limpiar la borda de un barco que sólo zarpaba en su imaginación. Se desencantó profundamente cuando, al asistir al kinder muggle, sus amigas preferían jugar a la mamá en vez de atarse un paliacate a la altura de los ojos y jugar a ser un rufián. Con el tiempo, simplemente pasó a hacer cosas más interesantes que pensar en ello.

Escuchó el característico crujido que provocan los polvos flu después de ser utilizados, antes de llegar a un recinto extremadamente familiar. Y no lo pensaba así sólo por los recuerdos, sino porque había fotos suyas y de sus padres en cualquier rincón de la sala, dándole la bienvenida al polvo con los brazos abiertos. En realidad, su madre era una mujer pulcra, pero no daba abasto. Y su padre, ¡oh, su padre! si llegaba a ayudar, era más factible que terminara rompiendo los cristales de las fotografías.

Al poco rato, una gigantesca sonrisa, y unos brazos cálidos, ya le recibían con ese frenesí habitual.

—¡Querida! Qué alegría nos da verte.

— También me alegra, mamá.

— Mira cuánto has crecido...

— Probablemente sólo sean un par de centímetros, papá.

— ¿Y a qué se debe la visita? ¡Oh, espera, nos lo dirás en la cena! Casualmente, hice suficientes patatas como para los tres. Porque, te quedarás, ¿verdad?

— Sí, yo...— Hermione ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, porque ambos adultos le apretaban las mejillas, o le llenaban la frente de besos tronadores. La castaña rió.

Poco después, los tres Grangers degustaban unas exquisitas patatas al horno; el queso gratinado se derretía espectacularmente por los bordes, coronando el grueso jamón de pavo que adornaba al tubérculo. El olor a manjar invadía las fosas nasales de los individuos como si fuera un viejo y muy querido amigo. La gryffindor había postergado el momento, pero era tiempo de hacer la gran revelación de la noche.

— ¿Mamá?

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— Verás...necesito que me firmes algo. De la escuela.

— Oh, claro. ¿Qué es?

— Tendremos un pequeño viaje.

— ...¿Viaje?

— ¿A dónde? — Secundó el padre.

— A...una isla. — Mientras sus padres intercambiaban miradas cómplices, Hermione jugueteaba con sus manos.

— No.

— ¡Será seguro! Muchos profesores vendrán con nosotros, y además, será una oportunidad única. El director ha prometido que los barcos están completamente restaurados. Harry y Ron también irán y...

— ¿Barcos?

— Ese viejo chiflado...

— Cariño, si tus amigos se tiran de un puente, ¿Tú también te tiras?

— ¿Cómo que restaurados?

La castaña exhaló con dificultad. Sus padres sólo veían peligro. Lo normal. Dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez hacia atrás. Se temía que esto sucediera. Y todo el mundo sabe, mágico o muggle, que cuando una madre dice no, es no.

Hasta que haces algo que le hará enojar de sobremanera. Pero esto sólo lo sufres al final. Sólo cuando te dice con aires de grandeza pero al mismo tiempo de decepción: "Te lo dije". Y no sabes qué es peor: tener el orgullo gravemente herido, o acatar las consecuencias de lo que sea que hayas hecho. Sinceramente, Hermione Granger, no tenía ganas de pelear con su madre. No ahora.

— Está bien.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás seguro de que nadie va a notarlo?

— Completamente

Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios coloreados de carmín natural.

— Bien.

El azabache entregó a su mejor amiga la oportunidad de sacar de sus entrañas a esa pequeña pirata que llevaba dentro; puso en sus manos aquella preciada capa invisible que su padre le había regalado en navidades. El único testigo, fue un pelirrojo, y el fuego que crepitaba a la distancia.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer; Nada de la historia original me pertenece.**

 **Y ya sé que no sale Draco aún, pero pronto lo hará. De todas formas, mis capítulos nunca son muy extensos. Creo que así es más fácil soportar su ausencia, hasta que haga su digna aparición. Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
